


joy ride

by awakeanddreaming



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluffy, Kids, baby vm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakeanddreaming/pseuds/awakeanddreaming
Summary: “Nah,” he said, “driving is easy.”“Like you’d know,” she stuck out her tongue. “You’re ten.”Ten-year-old Scott wants to impress Tessa.





	joy ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is cute and silly and was written in about 30 minutes in a group chat. Please enjoy some fluffy baby VM.

He kissed her at the carnival, before she went out on the ice. He gave her flowers—that he stole out of the bucket backstage—and then pressed his lips to hers. It was quick and soft and her lips were cold, just like her hands always were from the chilled air of the arena. But kissing her, it made him feel warm all over.  
  
When he backed away her eyes were wide—she looked like one of the dolls she used to play with with eyes way too big for it’s head. He never realized how green her eyes were before, and he thought green may be his new favourite colour. But he’d never tell anyone because he’s ten and she’s eight, and kissing her is one thing, dating her is another, but actually liking her well that is something completely different.  
  
She blinked and her eyes went back to normal, a smile spreading across her cold, pink lips. Have they always been pink? That’s a weird thing to think about, lips are always pink. He shook his head and smiled back.  
  
“Good luck, Tutu,” he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
“Thanks Scott,” she looked down and kicked her toe pick into the rubber mat leading to the ice. Her cheeks were red, and he wasn’t sure if it was just from the cold, but she looked pretty with her cheeks rosy and her hair and make up done up by her mom, in her silly costume.  
  
She asked him to hold her flowers while she skated and then flitted onto the ice to do her solo.  
  
A few days later they were watching a movie in his basement, their parents upstairs talking about whether or not they should start entering more competitions together. Eventually, they’d come down and ask if they wanted to start competing together more seriously, which would mean practicing together more often which he found he didn’t mind the idea of.  
  
He wasn’t sure what the movie they were watching was, it was one of his brothers but the guy on the screen was driving fast, weaving in and out of traffic expertly.  
  
“Do you think the actor is actually driving?” Tessa asked. “It looks hard.”  
  
“Nah,” he said, “driving is easy.”  
  
“Like you’d know,” she stuck out her tongue. “You’re ten.” 

He wanted to prove her wrong. To show her that he could so drive. But of course he was ten and in fact couldn’t drive. But how hard could it be, he was betting it would impress her. She seemed pretty impressed by the guy in the movie.  
  
He wondered if it would make her eyes go wide again, like when he kissed her, if he drove her somewhere. Wondered if maybe she’d kiss him. Not that he wanted that, but maybe her lips wouldn’t be so cold outside the arena.  
  
They kept watching the movie, and he kept thinking. Would she like if he tried to drive fast? Or would that be to scary?  
  
“Do you have ice cream?” she asked.  
  
He shook his head. “But we could go get some.”

“Scott, I don’t wanna bug our parents...they are talking and it’s important.” Mostly he knew she didn’t want to get in trouble. She never got in trouble, that was his job. The loud Moir boy, and the quiet Virtue girl. Honestly he was just happy she was talking to him at all these days.

“We could take the car?” He offered. “I’ll prove it’s easy, and we’ll be back before they notice.” 

She scrunched her face, her eyebrows appearing from under her bangs—which were getting so long they fell in her eyes half the time. He thought she’d look really pretty without them, so you could see her whole face. He was sure she was going to protest, or worse go tattle to their parents in the kitchen. Instesd she shrugged.

“Fine, but I bet you can’t even reach the pedals.” 

“Can too,” he huffed. “I’m taller than you.”

“I‘m not even nine yet. And I’m a girl.”

“Whatever,” he said. “The keys are upstairs by the door.”

“I should get them, I’m quieter,” she said.

He had wanted to argue, but knew she was right. She was a ballerina and like to read, he played hockey and stomped around with his brothers. They headed up the stairs together, Tessa leading the way. He tried to be as quiet as he could using the railing and the wall to push himself up over the steps he knew creaked. Tessa just went up as normal and he swore she wasn’t even touching the steps at all.

They made it to the front door without anyone noticing, but she had to stand up on her tiptoes to reach the keys on the key hook. She wobbled a bit once she got them and he put his hands on her waist to steady her. His heart was thumping in his chest.

She held the keys tightly in her fist so they wouldn’t rattle, his mom kept way too many keys and key chains on there. He opened the front door as quietly as possible and once they were outside she put the keys in his already sweaty palm.

“Show me how easy it is to drive.”

He swallowed hard.

She followed him to his mom’s little red Toyota—it mostly sat in the driveway, because they couldn’t all fit in it but his dad said they’d keep it until it died. The driver side door didn’t lock anymore and it smelled like smelly hockey gear.

He got in and pulled the seat up as far as it would go and tested that he could reach the pedals. It was a stretch but he could. Tessa was still standing in the driveway, hands in her hips, her ponytail swinging back and forth as she shook her head.

“Aren’t you going to get in?” he asked.

“No.” 

“Come on Tutu, don’t you trust me?” 

She pouted at that and crossed her arms over her chest. Because of course she trusted him, he knew he had her there. But she wasn’t happy about it. She walked over to the car and opened the passenger seat, he couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m not supposed to sit in the front,” she said. 

“I’m not supposed to drive.”

In the end, driving was a lot harder than he thought. First he had to back out of the driveway, and Tessa screeched when they nearly went into the ditch. And then he had to try to stay on the right side of the road. And when he tried to go even a little fast Tessa squeezed her eyes closed tight and grabbed onto his arm so that her finger nails dug into his skin —truthfully he was a little scared too.

They only made one street over.

But, they did end up getting ice cream. And she did kiss him—even if it was only on the cheek, and her lips were still cold from chocolate ice cream. 

He also got grounded. For a really long time. 

It was totally worth it.

 


End file.
